The present invention relates generally to facilitating the use of radio signals for positioning and navigation where a barrier (solid or non-solid) precludes direct usage of public line-of-sight radio positioning/navigation beacons. Although several embodiments of the present invention are described herein, the focus is on the use of repeated geometrically non-linear Global Navigation Satellite System signals within a line-of-sight barrier.